


Le désir de nos sens

by Jellypix



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantastic, Original Character(s), Original Femslash, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellypix/pseuds/Jellypix
Summary: Nous sommes tous esclaves de nos désirs, celui qui enflamment nos sens, qui brulent en nous et nous consument. Qu’il soit indépendant de nos volontés, de nos promesses, qu’il nous déchire ou nous assemble et nous en voulons toujours plus.





	Le désir de nos sens

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte est très vieux, mais je voulais vous le partager. C'est aussi le tout premier récit que j'ai écris, mettant en scène deux femmes. Je l'avais écris pour faire plaisir à une amie, et il m'a, en quelque sorte, servit d'expérience. A la base, il devait faire partie d'une histoire plus longue et développée, qui finalement n'a jamais vu le jour, cependant il se comprend très bien tout seul. En attendant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi, malgré les coquilles.

**oOo**

 

Nous sommes esclaves de nos sens comme nous le sommes de nos désirs. Ils peuplent nos vies, nos rêves et parfois nous détruisent aussi un peu. Ce sont des sentiments indépendants de notre volonté, des envies que nous ne pouvons contrôler même au détriment des nombreuses promesses que nous pourrions nous faire, qu’elles soient mutuelles ou personnelles. Pouvons-nous réellement les ignorer quand, au fond de nous, cela nous parait presque immoral ? Pouvons-nous fuir continuellement alors que nos désirs nous poussent, au contraire, à plus de contact ? A nous laisser aller entre des bras connaisseurs, qui en une caresse nous feraient frémir et en un souffle enflammeraient nos sens jusqu’à nous laisser pantelant ?

Nous sommes des esclaves et indépendamment de notre raison, nous les laissons prendre toute la place parce qu’inconsciemment ou non, nous ne voulons pas nous freiner dans quelque chose, qui, nous le savons, nous mèneras à mille lieux de toute logique. Il n’y a plus de pudeur, plus de croyance, plus de morale, seulement l’assouvissement d’un désir persistant qui, encore et toujours, brûlera nos sens, mais quoique nous fassions, le lien qui nous unira nous retiendra éternellement parce que nous ne pouvons, de toute façon, ignorer la logique qui nous maintiendra ensemble quoiqu’il arrive. Toute promesse en devient en réalité inutile tant que l’accord tacite nous garde prisonniers de nos désirs.

Avec un regard, je sais que tu me veux, tout comme je fais en sorte de te faire sentir tout le désir qui me submerge. Je peux rendre tes jambes flageolantes rien qu’avec une caresse et te faire te tendre contre moi avec un souffle dans le creux de ton oreille. Nous sommes nous-mêmes esclaves de nos sens et je pense que nous sommes d’accord pour dire que notre promesse est vaine alors que quand je te regarde, je n’ai qu’un seul désir ; en avoir toujours plus.

**oOo**

Elle était épuisée. Dans toute sa maigre existence, elle avait de nombreuses fois dû faire face à la fatigue, qui, parfois, la submergeait.

Mais aujourd’hui, alors qu’elle pénétrait enfin dans le manoir familial après une semaine entière de mission sans repos, elle devait avouer qu’elle apprenait à connaître une fatigue bien plus éreintante. Tous ses muscles la tiraillaient, elle sentait ceux de ses cuisses tressaillir, faisant trembloter ses jambes à chaque pas. La profonde entaille qu’elle avait sur le flanc droit la faisait grimacer et elle serrait les dents pour pouvoir avancer.

Elle voulait arriver le plus rapidement possible à l’infirmerie. Un petit remède et une pommade cicatrisante et dans deux jours, cela ne serait plus que de l’histoire ancienne. Elle ne se préoccupait pas réellement des blessures qu’elle pouvait avoir, mais pour une fois, elle voulait que cela guérisse vite.

Appuyée contre la double porte en bois de l’entrée, elle se déchaussa difficilement de la dernière botte en lambeau qui lui restait. Son autre jambe était presque entièrement nue, la jambière de son pantalon ayant été déchirée au niveau de la cuisse, sa botte avait brulé et elle avait dû s’en séparer, quant à la seconde, elle était trouée de part en part et n’avait plus de semelle. Elle souffla d’agacement sous la pointe de douleur qui lui vrilla le flanc quand elle dû se plier en deux pour décoller les restes de sa chaussure collés à sa peau. Elle trébucha, se rattrapant d’une main in extrémis au meuble à sa droite où reposait un petit buisson de roses tandis qu’elle s’était emmêlée dans ses pieds. Elle quitta le hall en laissant ses affaires au sol et d’une main plaquée contre sa blessure, elle se délestait de la guenille qui pendait sur elle et qui, à l’origine, devait lui servir de veste.

Un cadeau d’anniversaire, si elle ne se trompait pas et le vêtement était en lambeau lui aussi. Elle le laissa tomber dans le couloir à quelques pas de la porte, n’ayant plus aucune force. Elle était lasse et ses gestes étaient lents.

Le jean noir qu’elle portait était déchiré et sale, le tissu effiloché pendait autour d’une cuisse couverte d’estafilade dont le sang avait déjà coagulé, une bretelle de son débardeur était déchirée et le tissu, à l’origine rouge, était souillé de tâches de boues, mais aussi de sang. La plaie de son flanc était béante coulant encore légèrement. Elle n’était pas mortelle, mais cela lui faisait tout de même un mal de chien.

Elle passa devant la grande baie vitrée du jardin d’intérieur que Raymond, le majordome, avait dû laisser ouverte après s’en être occupé. Le haut plafond, munis d’une épaisse plaque en verre, était également ouvert, laissant passer une tiède brise parfumée de toutes les senteurs des fleurs qui vivaient à l’intérieur du jardin.

Son regard accrocha « la fleur de l’éternelle passion » qui était sur sa gauche avec ses énormes fleurs jaunes et oranges et dont le cœur respirait lentement d’un rythme régulier, prouvant son contentement. La tige plus épaisse plantée dans le sol frétillait presque en pompant l’eau et l’engrais qui reposait dans la terre et qui servait à la nourrir. Les autres tiges, plus petites, couraient sur le mur en pierre qui suintait légèrement d’humidité, l’une d’elle vibra et s’avança langoureusement jusqu’à Morah qui esquissa un sourire en coin en s’approchant de la plante qui recherchait son attention.

Elle flatta le bout de la tige de l’index, la respiration des fleurs eut un mince accroc témoin du plaisir qu’elles avaient d’avoir enfin la considération qu’elles désiraient. La tige s’enroula autour de sa main, se faufilant le long de son bras parsemé de petites coupures, caressant le creux du cou ou trainait une plaie plus longue qui s’arrêtait à la clavicule. Morah soupira doucement quand elle sentit les vertus apaisantes de la plante se diffusaient à petites doses en elle, allégeant les douleurs qu’elle ressentait et principalement celles des blessures que la tige touchait.

La plante reconnaissait les habitants comme les maîtres des lieux et la fleur de la passion était une de ces races extrêmement dociles qui aimaient la présence de ses congénères comme celles des personnes qui l’entourait, surtout quand elle sentait que ces derniers l’appréciaient. Dans de bonnes conditions et traitée selon le protocole, la plante pouvait d’elle-même choisir de soulager les douleurs si pour un peu, on la traitait avec tout l’amour et l’attention dont elle avait envie.

Morah esquissa un sourire les yeux fermés, la douleur de ses muscles était toujours présente, mais l’apaisement qu’elle ressentait grâce au pouvoir de la plante faisait des miracles. Elle rouvrit les yeux quelques instants plus tard, se dégageant enfin de la tige toujours enroulée autour de son bras jusqu’à son cou. Elle massa quelques secondes la tige principale de sa main, la remerciant et la flattant dans le même temps, ce qui contenta encore plus le végétal, avant de se détourner pour poursuivre son chemin.

Elle arriva dans la cuisine, baignée par un magnifique soleil d’été. Une agréable brise passait aux travers de la fenêtre et de la porte fenêtre ouvertes, répandant une douce odeur de lilas, se dégageant des fleurs posées dans leurs pots au centre de la table ronde. A l’heure qu’il était, Martha, leur très chère gouvernante et amie de la famille, devait être en train de finir le linge et Raymond, surement occupé à entretenir le jardin extérieur. Elle s’empara d’un torchon blanc propre qu’elle humidifia au robinet pour l’appliquer sur sa plaie. Le sang séché avait fait coller le tissu à sa peau et elle grimaça légèrement en le tirant pour apposer le torchon humide sur sa blessure.

D’un geste agaçé elle retira son débardeur qui ne tenait, de toute façon, plus que précairement sur elle, le posant négligemment sur la table à ses côtés. Elle retint un soupir en passant doucement le chiffon sur sa plaie, frottant pour retirer les saletés, mais aussi pour lui permettre de palper la blessure, écartant légèrement les deux extrémités, jugeant s’il allait lui falloir des points de sutures en plus de la pommade cicatrisante.

A vingt ans, la jeune femme avait déjà derrière elle un beau palmarès de missions et de démons exterminés à son effigie, mais aussi surprenant que cela pouvait l’être, elle avait beau être très douée, il était rare qu’elle en ressorte indemne à chaque fois. Elle nettoya délicatement le sang qui avait coulé le long de son flanc, imbibant la naissance de son pantalon, ou du moins ce qui en restait, et soupira en jetant le torchon souillé de sang sur les restes de son débardeur sur la table avant de quitter la cuisine à demi vêtue.

Elle traversa prestement les couloirs pour aller dans la salle de bain du rez de chaussée, attrapant une serviette dans une panière en osier sous les lavabos en marbre noir, avant de faire le chemin inverse, se dirigeant vers le jardin d’intérieur.

Outre les diverses plantes, dont certaines avaient, en dehors des vertus apaisantes ou cicatrisantes, des capacités totalement mortelles. La piscine naturelle qui se trouvait au centre, pouvait être une source régénérante bien plus efficace que tous les remèdes qu’elle pourrait s’appliquer ou avaler. Cela ne soignerait pas entièrement sa plaie, mais cela permettrait dans un premier temps de la nettoyer, les fleurs aquatiques qui vivaient en permanence dedans apportant à l’eau la faculté de reconstituer les cellules. Elle apaisait les blessures et apportait une cicatrisation plus rapide.

Elle se déplaça tranquillement, elle faisait un tableau plutôt pittoresque à elle seule malgré l’état dans lequel elle se trouvait. La jambe qui avait réussi à garder une moitié de botte portait une chaussette fine, trouée et sale dont les orteils dépassaient. Elle était couverte de sang et de boue, ayant dû se rouler dans la terre pour échapper aux coups mortel qui s’étaient abattus sur elle. La plaie qui lui prenait tout le flanc, barrait ses fins abdominaux et s’arrêtait à l’oblique en dessous de son nombril. Son soutien-gorge noir n’avait plus qu’une bretelle, l’autre pendant dans le vide. Elle parcourut le jardin jusqu’à la piscine naturelle, évitant les dalles pour profiter de l’agréable sensation de l’herbe verte et croquante sur ses pieds, dont l’un était blessé.

Négligemment, elle posa sa serviette sur un rocher à proximité, puis doucement, elle se délesta du reste de son jean et de ses sous-vêtements qu’elle jeta au sol sans s’en préoccuper avant de se glisser dans l’eau de la piscine naturelle avec un soupir de contentement. L’eau piqua sa plaie, mais elle s’en occupa pas davantage et s’assis sur un rocher à l’intérieur du bassin, basculant sa tête en arrière sur le rebord.

Le soleil déclinait en cette fin de journée mais la chaleur qui passait au travers de la fenêtre ouverte au plafond, liée à la tiédeur de l’eau, la rendait somnolente. Alors que Morah laissait son esprit vagabonder, elle en vint à espérer qu’elle rentrerait bientôt au manoir. Oui, malgré ce qu’elles s’étaient promis, quand par accident, elles avaient laissé leurs pulsions les dominer, Morah espérait qu’elle rentrerait bientôt, se disant que c’était un jour propice pour contourner une promesse qu’elles s’étaient faite, qui n’était en sois, pas forcément utile.

**oOo**

Willow pénétra dans le domaine du manoir Kinkerly-Mycartis, garant sa voiture devant le grand portail électrique du garage avant d’en sortir. Ses mocassins noirs claquèrent doucement sur le bois du perron qu’elle parcourait tranquillement. La brise légère de fin de journée passait sur ses mollets nus. La brise passa dans ses vêtement, s’engouffrant dans le fin bermuda gris pastel qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux et fit gonfler la tunique verte transparente qui lui descendait en dessous des fesses, dont la poitrine était cachée par un simple soutient gorge de la même teinte.

Ses longs cheveux rouge sang, qui lui descendaient dans le creux des reins, étaient séparés en deux couettes basses. Elle leva une main et se la passa dans les mèches qui pendaient autour de son visage, en faisant glisser une entre deux doigts, l’apportant devant ses yeux vert pâles. Elle pensait sérieusement à se les faire couper prochainement, peut-être pas trop courts, mais en enlever quelques bons centimètres ne pourraient pas faire de mal.

Avec amusement elle avait déjà proposé l’idée et c’était avec un sourire non feint qu’elle avait encaissé le refus catégorique et à demi voilé de son amie d’enfance. Morah avait développé une fascination un peu surprenante pour ses cheveux, tellement qu’elle s’opposait farouchement à ce qu’une paire de ciseaux s’y approche de trop près. Willow était persuadée que si elle désirait réellement aller chez le coiffeur, Morah l’accompagnerait sans qu’elle n’ait son mot à dire.

En y réfléchissant, elle se laissait peut-être trop faire. Peut-être qu’elle lui laissait trop le loisir de dépendre d’elle. Elle soupira doucement en levant le nez vers le ciel, une envolée d’oiseaux sortit de l’olivier qui était au centre de la cours pour partir vers la forêt. Du plus loin qu’elle se souvenait, leur relation avait toujours été différente de toutes les autres. Elles n’avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, c’était souvent teinté de simple regard tacite, un sourire, un haussement de sourcil.

Elles se connaissaient depuis toutes petites, son père étant un ami de William et de Renan. Elle avait grandit avec l’amour de ses oncles, la complicité de Yolan et de Matashi, les frères aînés de Morah, elle avait grandit en se désespérant devant la maladresse de Kannah, l’avant dernière petite sœur, mais s’en amusant aussi un peu. Elle avait appris à comprendre le caractère taciturne et réservé d’Ezra, le frère jumeau de Morah. Cette petite famille recomposée l’avait souvent faite rire, mais elle avait aussi eu peur en contemplant les nombreuses fois où Morah gardait le lit incapable de se lever tandis que sa maladie, malgré l’enzyme trouvé, ne s’effaçait pas facilement.

Elles avaient grandit ensemble, appris ensemble, elles étaient passées par beaucoup de choses toutes les deux. Bien qu’elle ne fasse pas réellement partie de la famille, elle ne s’était jamais sentie rejetée, ni même mise à l’écart, et sa relation avec Morah s’était intensifiée, approfondie. Au fil du temps, elle s’était développée pour être, aujourd’hui, une connaissance parfaite de l’autre que cela soit intimement ou moralement.

Les membres Kinkerly-Mycartis avaient finit par former sa famille, Yolan était un frère aîné sur qui elle pouvait toujours compter, Mat un ami fidèle teinté d’une réserve qui l’avait toujours fait sourire. Kannah était leur petit lutin des bois. Farceuse et aimante, elle savait redonner le sourire dans des moments parfois inattendus. Ezra était un frère aimant et protecteur, il lui arrivait parfois de ne pas totalement le comprendre, mais elle le savait présent quoiqu’il puisse arriver. Et surtout, elle connaissait l’amour inconditionnel qu’il vouait à sa sœur.

Quant à Morah, elle était un lien qu’elle ne pouvait briser, tellement fusionnel que cela pouvait en paraître parfois un peu malsain et douloureux, mais c’était leur relation. Elles ne pouvaient se détacher, chacune étant un point d’encrage dans la vie de l’autre et cela les avait plus d’une fois menées à des extrêmes inimaginable, tout comme cela les avait plus d’une fois sauvées.

Willow soupira une fois de plus et se tourna vers la lourde porte d’entrée à double battant qu’elle franchit. Un bruit sourd résonna quand elle se referma derrière elle, tandis qu’elle restait surprise devant les loques d’une chaussure qui trainait au sol, qu’elle attrapa entre deux doigts en s’agenouillant. Elle plissa légèrement les yeux en la reconnaissant comme celle de Morah. Cela faisait une semaine que la jeune femme n’était pas rentrée au manoir, étant sur une mission délicate, infiltrée parmi des sorciers dans un groupe de démons qui, ensemble, s’apprêtaient à réaliser un rituel pour les enfers en sacrifiant une dizaine de jeunes vierges. C’est tout ce que connaissait Willow de la mission, et elle espérait que Morah s’en soit sortie sans problèmes parce que la connaissant, elle avait des doutes.

Elle se releva en laissant tomber la où elle se trouvait déjà les restes de la chaussure, enlevant les siennes qu’elle rangea dans le meuble puis quitta le hall d’entrée. Elle s’avança et esquissa un léger sourire en remarquant la guenille qui se trouvait sur le sol. Incontestablement, cette dernière était déchirée et sale quand elle se baissa pour s’en emparer. C’était un peu frustrant, quand on savait que cette veste était un cadeau de Kannah, qui pour une fois, avait fait un effort devant le présent choisi. Elle se rappelait combien leur petit lutin l’avait presque harcelée pour qu’elle l’aide à trouver quelque chose qui plairait à leur sacro sainte princesse Morah, caractérielle et jamais satisfaite. Enfin, c’était Kannah qui allait être contente, pensa Willow en étouffant un rire. La brune n’apprendrait jamais à faire attention à ses affaires.

Elle traversa un des longs couloirs du manoir, ses pieds nus appréciant la douceur du tapis étroit qui longeait toute la longueur du parquet. Elle remarqua vaguement que la baie vitrée du jardin d’intérieur était grande ouverte, les longs et épais rideaux pendant sur un côté, voletaient légèrement grâce au courant d’air. Elle parcouru le peu de distance qui lui restait, pénétra dans la cuisine sans faire attention à ce qui l’entourait et attrapa un verre qu’elle remplit d’eau au robinet.

Elle en but une gorgée en regardant par la fenêtre qui donnait sur un des côtés du domaine. C’était calme et paisible, le piaillement d’oiseaux lui parvint aux oreilles et elle esquissa un petit sourire. Elle aimait ces fins de journées apaisantes où elle pouvait simplement fermer les yeux et laisser son esprit vagabonder. Un courant d’air la fit doucement frissonner et elle posa son verre dans l’évier avant de se retourner pour voir un tas de chiffon souillés sur la table.

S’en emparant, elle remarqua l’état du débardeur et haussa un sourcil en constatant le sang qui le tâchait tout comme le torchon blanc qui l’accompagnait. Elle se doutait que Morah était rentrée, le chemin de vêtements en était la preuve, mais apparemment elle n’était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Ne pas s’inquiéter pour elle lui était impossible, et c’était encore pire quand elle avait entre les mains des morceaux de tissus déchirés et remplis de sang. Elle se mordit un coin de la lèvre inférieure et posa négligemment les vêtements sur la table où elle les avait trouvés, avant de descendre dans l’infirmerie pour s’emparer d’un remède désinfectant et d’une pommade cicatrisante. Morah devait surement s’être exilée dans sa chambre pour prendre du repos. Elle la connaissait assez pour savoir qu’elle n’aurait sûrement pas pris la peine de s’occuper correctement de son état avant de plonger entre ses draps.

Elle quitta la cuisine d’un pas pressé, voulant trouver Morah le plus rapidement possible, quand son regard fut attiré par une forme alanguie dans le bassin du jardin d’intérieur en passant devant la grande baie vitrée ouverte. Willow fut presque surprise de constater qu’elle s’était trompée, et que pour une fois, la brune s’était donné la peine de se régénérer de façon correcte.

Elle détailla du regard le corps avachi sur le rebord du bassin, les maigres rayons de soleil qui filtraient encore, nimbant la peau laiteuse et les longs et épais cheveux noir répandu autour de la tête de son amie, dans l’herbe verte et fraîche. Elle la vis tourner un peu le visage vers elle, gardant les yeux fermés. Pour l’avoir de nombreuse fois contemplée, elle savait comment les courts et fin cils noir frôlaient à peine le haut de ses pommettes, comment pouvait se froncer le petit nez, fin et pointu, le menton volontaire légèrement arrondi ou même encore la petite fossette sur ses joues quand elle se donnait la peine d’esquisser un discret sourire. C’était quelque chose de généralement à peine perceptible, mais qu’elle avait pris l’habitude de voir en y faisant attention. Peut-être parce que de tous ses frères et de sa sœur, Willow était la seule à être aussi proche d’elle et à l’avoir autant observée, jusque dans l’intimité.

La regarder comme cela, avait toujours été ce qu’elle préférait. Elle pouvait la voir paisible, se rendre compte de la douceur sous les traits parfois un peu froids et tirés par l’air farouche qu’elle arborait la plupart du temps.

Ses yeux vert pâle se posèrent sur une épaule fine où elle put remarquer une rougeur, puis son regard s’attarda dans le creux du cou où se trouvait la veine qui palpitait de façon attirante. Inconsciemment, elle se lécha lentement la lèvre supérieure en esquissant un sourire en coin. Qu’étaient des promesses quand elles n’avaient pas lieu d’être ? Cela était indépendant de leur volonté, quelque chose que ni elle, ni Morah ne pouvait refréner ou ignorer. Peut-être que cela leur causerait des tords, peut-être qu’un jour prochain elles seraient dans l’obligation de passer outre cette attraction, mais en attendant, elles étaient aussi libre que l’air et se priver n’avait aucun sens. Cela était aussi naturel que n’importe quelle autre relation, mais par respect et sûrement aussi un peu par égoïsme, elles préféraient, l’une comme l’autre, garder ce petit secret rien que pour elles.

Willow pénétra de façon désinvolte dans le jardin, appréciant la douceur de l’herbe sur ses pieds un peu meurtris par la journée qu’ils avaient passé. Elle posa le pot de désinfectant et celui cicatrisant au sol avant de se tourner vers la baie vitrée qu’elle ferma sans la claquer, puis tira les rideaux. Elle posa un autre regard sur Morah, toujours alanguie dans l’eau. Un soupir de bien être chatouilla ses oreilles, faisant naître une chaleur insidieuse à l’intérieur de son corps qui la fit légèrement déglutir. Elle traversa silencieusement la distance entre la baie vitrée et la porte de la véranda, qu’elle ferma à clef.

Cela faisait longtemps qu’aucune n’avait laissé le désir les enflammer au point de mettre de côté toute raison. Leur première fois avait débuté presque par hasard trois ans plus tôt. Lors d’un travail qu’elles avaient effectué ensemble. Elles s’étaient retrouvées coincées dans une ville morte sans pouvoir en sortir avant d’avoir mis fin au sortilège qui l’habitait. A ce moment là, ça faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu’elles avaient compris que les sentiments qu’elles ressentaient n’étaient pas totalement chastes. Les regards se faisaient souvent lourds de sens, les sourires étaient parfois trop carnassiers et les gestes assoiffés. Elles s’étaient retenues jusqu’à finir la mission sur une ambiance électrique. Morah n’était pas du genre à réfréner ses envies et quand elle décidait qu’elle voulait quelque chose, elle faisait tout jusqu’à l’obtenir.

Leur retour au manoir s’était fait de nuit, et avant qu’elles n’aient le temps de réaliser que leur désir avait pris le pas sur leur raison, elles avaient terminé dans la salle de bain, assouvissant ce qui pulsait en elles depuis des semaines.

Willow esquissa un sourire à ce souvenir en se délestant de son bermuda qu’elle laissa chuter à ses chevilles. Elle marcha dessus, poursuivant lentement son chemin, les yeux rivés sur Morah juste en face d’elle. Son regard pu apprécier le grain de sa peau, le rebondis de la clavicule. Elle avait l’irrépressible envie d’y passer sa langue, de mordiller le creux de ce cou qu’elle savait sensible. Elle quitta sa tunique pendant qu’elle descendait plus bas dans son exploration, retenant un léger grognement appréciateur quand elle rencontra le galbe ferme et rond d’un sein blanc dont le téton pointait sous la brise légère du vent.

Elle grimaça légèrement devant la blessure évidente de son épaule qui zébrait sa peau jusqu’à la clavicule et qui, pourtant, semblait déjà guérir à vue d’œil. Elle retira son soutien-gorge qui rejoignit sa tunique et elle reprit son chemin, un frisson parcourant son échine et la chaire de poule se répandant le long de ses flancs. Arriver au bord de l’escalier de la piscine naturelle dont les marches descendaient dans l’eau propre malgré la couleur verdâtre, elle fit glisser ses doigts fins sous l’élastique de son boxer en dentelle. Elle esquissa un sourire presque sournois, quand les yeux de Morah s’ouvrirent, la stoppant dans son mouvement. Willow haussa un sourcil. C’était presque une invitation qu’elle savait que Morah n’ignorerait certainement pas.

Elle releva fièrement le menton et fit glisser son sous vêtement sur ses hanches, le laissant choir à ses pieds, et le regardant tomber avant de relever la tête en souriant.

\- Oups ! lâcha-t-elle ironiquement, une lueur de convoitise faisant briller ses yeux, tandis qu’elle fait courir son regard sur le corps de Morah qui se déplaçait lentement dans l’eau.  
\- Hum… tu as des idées plutôt intéressantes, mais as-tu les bons les arguments pour me convaincre ? lui susurra-t-elle, sans la lâcher des yeux.

Willow sourit plus franchement sous le regard noir de Morah qui parcourait son corps. Les tâches améthystes, dansant dans le fond noir de l’iris dénuée de pupille, se voilèrent pendant qu’une langue mutine passait sur sa lèvre supérieure. C’était alléchant. Morah se suréleva sur le rebord aidée de ses mains, et d’une langue taquine, elle parcourut le mollet à la peau douce qui se trouvait à sa portée, mordilla légèrement puis se recula avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Tu veux des arguments ?  
\- Fait moi perdre mes moyens, si tu t’en sens capable.  
\- Pense-tu seulement que j’en sois incapable ? chuchota Willow.

Morah lui répondit seulement par un sourire narquois, la mettant désagréable à l’épreuve. Willow descendit une marche pour s’asseoir et la brune glissa jusqu’à elle, s’imposant entre ses cuisses fines. Elle sentit un frisson débuter dans le creux de son ventre quand leurs peaux se frôlèrent et une pointe de désir lui irradia les reins quand un des seins de Mora l’effleura.

Willow se pressa contre elle et sans prévenir Morah, elle posa une main sur sa joue, emmêlant ses doigts dans quelques mèches derrière son oreille puis l’approcha d’elle et captura violemment les lèvres fines et pales de son amante secrète. Elle posa sa seconde main contre le cou tendre de la brune, sentant la veine palpiter sous ses doigts.

Morah était une amante qui aimait se faire convaincre. Si en général elle était une femme dominante, dans le secret des murs de leur intimité, Willow savait comment la faire plier. Elles s’étaient toutes deux déjà de nombreuses fois explorées, apprenant le corps de l’autre dans son intégralité. Willow pouvait, les yeux fermés, savoir où caresser pour récolter un soupir, où la frôler pour la faire se tendre, où la lécher pour glaner un gémissement et où la mordiller pour attiser son désir. Malgré toutes les promesses qu’elles avaient pu se faire mutuellement, après trois ans, elle savait encore comment faire réagir ce corps, qui, inconsciemment ou pas, enflammait ses sens.

Willow glissa sa langue contre celle de Morah qui devenait aussi docile qu’un chaton. Elles se caressèrent, pressant un peu plus leurs lèvres l’une contre l’autre. Elle sentit une main sournoise frôler ses côtes, l’attrapant pour la coller plus fortement contre le corps chaud et légèrement humide de Morah. Elle soupira de contentement dans leur baiser, c’était agréable de se sentir désirée, cela faisait bien trop longtemps que ce n’était pas arrivé. C’est pourquoi elle laissa la brune prendre les rennes, gardant pour l’instant ses arguments, qu’elle ne manquerait pas d’utiliser plus rapidement qu’elle ne le pensait.

Morah allongea Willow au sol sans quitter ses lèvres. Ça faisait plusieurs mois qu’elles s’étaient promis réciproquement de ne plus agir selon leurs désirs. Leur relation n’était pas basée sur celle de l’amour. Bien qu’elles puissent, incontestablement, s’aimer, étant indubitablement proche et quelque chose les poussant continuellement l’une vers l’autre, elles savaient que poursuivre cette relation ne les rendrait jamais heureuses. Leur histoire n’était pas faite pour perdurer, cela était juste l’aboutissement de désirs qu’elles ne pouvaient réfréner, quelque chose en soi d’un peu inexplicable, tellement cela leur semblait normal.

Allongée dans l’herbe, Willow se laissait guider par les mains qui parcouraient son corps lentement, presque avec vénération. Morah se redressa sur ses genoux, observant le corps mou de son amante. Ses longs cheveux écarlates qu’elle avait délestés de leur élastique la fascinaient toujours autant, ils entouraient son visage fin aux joues légèrement rougies d’attente, les yeux vert pâle brillant à la fois de plaisir et de convoitise. Une petite canine vint mordre le coin de sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu’elle passait doucement une main sur sa cuisse, la faisant aller et venir, s’arrêtant juste à la lisière de l’intimité qui, elle le savait, n’attendait qu’un peu d’attention.

Morah apprécia le grain de peau presque aussi blanc que le sien, les seins ronds et fermes qu’elle s’amusait à caresser d’un index, attisant un peu plus les sens de Willow. La rouquine avait fermé les yeux, oubliant momentanément tout ce qui l’entourait. Elle n’avait conscience que de ce doigt, de ces mains qui taquinaient sa peau, flattant ses seins sans jamais appuyer le toucher jusqu’au téton, cela la frustrant et l’excitant en même temps. Cette main chaude qui parcourait l’intérieur de ses cuisses, frôlant sournoisement son intimité en une promesse pour plus tard, la faisait frémir d’anticipation.

Mais le jeu ne serait pas aussi facile et Morah aurait été déçut si cela avait été le cas. Dans un sursaut, Willow retourna la situation à son avantage. Cette fois elle aurait les choses en main. Une semaine qu’elle ne l’avait pas vue, une semaine qu’elle avait l’impression que le manque qu’elle avait à l’intérieur d’elle ne se comblerait plus jamais.

C’était un sentiment qui l’avait d’abords dérouté avant de finir par la fascinait. Comme si, en étant loin l’une de l’autre, elle n’était plus tout à fait complète. À de nombreuses reprises, Willow s’était demandé ce que cela voulait dire. Était-ce un sentiment légitime ? Normal ? Était-ce une révélation ? Le destin ? Leur relation devait-t-elle réellement se poursuivre ainsi ? Ou est-ce qu’elles se fourvoyaient, incapable de donner un véritable sens à ce qu’elles ressentaient, outre celui du désir charnel qui faisait pulser leur corps ?

C’était des questions auxquelles elle n’avait pas de réponse, du moins pas pour l’instant. C’était des questions auxquelles elle ne voulait pas répondre. Malgré les désaccords qu’elle pouvait avoir avec Morah, elle l’aimait réellement. Elle aimait leur relation comme elle était, avec ses déboires, ses évolutions et ses penchants, qu’ils soient jugés immoraux ou non. Si cela devait un jour changer, alors cela serait le cas parce qu’elles en auraient décidé ainsi, parce que ça serait le moment adéquate pour y mettre un terme, mais actuellement, elle se complaisait, tout autant que Morah, dans la jouissance de l’assouvissement de leurs envies.

Au-dessus de Morah, Willow rencontra le regard noir sans pupille aux tâches améthyste qui la fascinait et qu’elle adorait. Ces yeux pouvaient être d’une profondeur sans bornes, chaleureux ou glaciaux, sournois, sarcastiques ou même moqueurs, elle pouvait tout savoir dans ce regard. Il était un livre ouvert sur l’âme de la brune et cette dernière ne devait pas avoir conscience que cela soit le cas.

Willow lécha la lèvre supérieure de son amante, poursuivant sa route sur celle inférieure, taquinant la langue de Morah qu’elle venait de faire sortir de son antre pour récolter un peu d’attention. Après un instant, elle la quitta pour mordiller un coin de lèvre, descendant lentement le long de la mâchoire, titillant le lobe de l’oreille, récoltant un gémissement étouffé quand le bout de sa langue passa sur la chair sensible à l’arrière de cette dernière. Elle sentit le corps de Morah être parcouru d’un frisson, puis s’enfoncer un peu plus dans l’herbe verte, se détendant de plus en plus entre ses mains.

Elle devenait malléable et Willow savait qu’elle pouvait faire encore mieux. Elle glissa sa bouche le long de la gorge pâle et palpitante, mordillant la chair tendre et chaude, laissant quelques traces rouges sur son passage. Elle aimait la sentir vivante sous elle, pleine d’entrain et quémandeuse. Willow la sentit se tendre contre elle pendant qu’elle passait sa main sur un de ses flancs, un gémissement à la fois plaintif et demandeur résonna, la faisant froncer les sourcils et baisser les yeux sur la plaie qui barrait l’abdomen jusqu’au nombril. La blessure était peu profonde, mais longue et rougeâtre. L’eau du bassin avait dû la soigner et accélérer la guérison. Elle caressa légèrement la peau abîmée, gardant ses questions pour plus tard tandis qu’elle traçait une ligne avec le bout de son nez le long du cou, mordillant la clavicule et y laissant une marque, qui, elle le savait, serait persistante.

Cela la fit sourire. La gouter, la marquer, cela avait toujours été ce qu’elle préférait en plus de la faire gémir sous ses mains, grâce à sa bouche et sa langue. Elle descendit plus bas, parcourant le sein rond et ferme avant de taquiner le téton rosé qui pointait d’excitation.

La respiration de Morah eut un accroc. Elle se tendit un peu plus, arquant doucement son dos, collant son corps contre celui de Willow, recherchant plus de contact. Cette dernière happa un des tétons de la brune, le léchant, le mordillant, le suçant, laissant les soupirs de Morah affoler un peu plus ses sens. Willow l’abandonna cependant bien vite pour flatter le second qui récolta le même traitement, pendant qu’elle immisçait une main sournoise entre les cuisses finement musclées.

Elle descendait sa bouche, faisant des allers retour entre le ventre, les tétons douloureusement dressés et la gorge qui palpitait au rythme effréné de la respiration de Morah. Les cuisses s’écartèrent un peu plus, laissant toute la place au corps de Willow, qui se glissa entre elles, prenant appuis sur le côté gauche, sa bouche dévorant presque le sein à sa portée tandis qu’elle caressait plus fermement l’intimité de Morah.

Willow sentit une main se faufiler entre ses mèches, en agrippant une poignée pour relever sa tête vers une bouche avide qui captura ses lèvres et la dévora. Le corps de Morah s’arqua un peu plus, cherchant à approfondir le contact avec cette main mutine qui titillait son clitoris. Cela l’agaçait, elle voulait plus, bien plus. Elle voulait un contact plus franc et elle savait que Willow allait lui donner ce qu’elle désirait, mais pas avant de l’avoir fait languir et cela la frustrait autant qu’elle en frissonnait d’impatience.

La respiration de Morah eut un nouvel accroc et elle retint un gémissement dans le fond de sa gorge quand, sournoisement, le doigt de Willow se glissa jusqu’à son entrée sans la pénétrer. Elle grogna de frustration, faisant sourire Willow qui mordit sa chair dans le creux de son cou, flattant un de ses seins de son autre main, pinçant entre deux doigts le téton meurtri. Le flot de sensations irradia les reins de Morah, enflammant son bas ventre. Elle sentait la bouche de Willow parcourir toute la peau à sa disposition. Agaçant le lobe d’une de ses oreilles, la faisant se tendre quand le bout de langue passait dans le creux juste à l’arrière, ce qui la rendait aussi molle que de la gelée. Mordillant sa chair, laissant des marques qui, elle le savait, resteraient un moment incrustées sur sa peau, mais elle adorait ça. Chaque rougeur, chaque suçon lui rappellerait le moment inoubliable qu’elles auraient passé ensemble.

Elle n’avait pas honte de ce qu’elles faisaient, bien au contraire. Même si Morah savait que leur relation n’avait rien de concret, que cela n’était qu’un aboutissement, l’assouvissement de désirs incontrôlable qui animaient leur corps et leurs sens à cause d’un lien puissant qu’elles ne pourraient jamais briser, elle aimait ce qu’elles vivaient. Elle aimait cette relation qui avait un côté malsain et pourtant si jouissif, elle aimait ce côté un peu loufoque, cette petite voix qui lui hurlait très souvent qu’elle était prisonnière d’une relation qu’elle ne pourrait jamais renier, ni même contrôler.

Elle s’arqua un peu plus, laissant échapper un léger cri qu’elle ne put contenir quand, sans prévenir, Willow inséra deux doigts en elle, comblant un manque qui lui faisait perdre la raison. Oui, en temps ordinaire, elle n’aimait pas être dominée. Elle était le genre de personne qui ne laissait pas le contrôle aux autres, car malgré la gaité de sa vie, elle avait des prérogatives qu’elles ne pouvaient pas ignorer. Pourtant, elle aimait cette intimité. Elle aimait cette relation, ce qu’elles étaient en train de faire, l’abandon dont elle faisait preuve entre les bras de Willow. Non, elle n’avait pas honte. Elle se sentait à sa place, elle aimait ça, et Morah savait tout au fond d’elle, qu’elle ne pourrait jamais ressentir de remords de ses multiples redditions face à Willow. La rousse serait la seule et unique femme pour laquelle elle accepterait cela, la seule pour qui Morah donnerait corps et âme, sans aucune restriction.

Elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait oublier tout ce qu’elles vivaient en ce moment. Il y aurait peut-être un jour où leurs vies seraient différentes, un jour où elles devront faire face à d’autres situations, où elles auront, toutes deux, d’autres personnes qui compterons bien plus, mais elle savait que malgré cela, ce qu’elles avaient partagé serait une marque au fond de chacune d’elles qui les enchaîneraient pour toujours l’une à l’autre. Mais pour l’instant, elle voulait profiter et ne penser à rien d’autre.

Elle raffermit sa prise dans les mèches écarlates, plaquant la bouche de Willow contre la sienne, cherchant sa langue. Elle l’embrassa farouchement, entourant le bras de son autre main, le remontant jusqu’à l’épaule avant d’aller caresser l’omoplate, se rapprochant toujours plus de cette main qui, entre ses cuisses, lui faisait voir des étoiles. Mais les doigts la quittèrent bien vite, lui arrachant un grognement de mécontentement. Willow frissonna contre elle. Elle aussi était à bout, Morah pouvait le sentir, le deviner à son corps tremblant, à la respiration haletante, mais aussi grâce l’air qui les entourait, des étincelles de leur magie crépitant presque autour d’elles.

Willow se glissa au dessus de Morah, parcourant son corps de baisers, mordant légèrement la chair de son ventre. Avec douceur, elle passa sa langue le long de la blessure sur le flanc, la parcourant de haut en bas en l’embrassant, puis laissa un suçon sur la hanche en redescendant.

\- Wil… Willow… Wil, haleta Mora, pressant les mèches entres ses doigts qu’elle n’avait pas lâchés. Elle voulait plus, bien plus, toujours plus. Son corps se tendit comme pour l’inciter à aller plus vite, mais aussi plus loin, pour plus de contact.

La rouquine se redressa contre elle, léchant le contour de l’oreille avant de murmurer dans son creux, son souffle faisant frémir Morah.

\- Je sais exactement ce que tu veux !  
\- En es-tu sûre ? souffla Morah par pure esprit de provocation, tandis qu’elle n’était plus qu’un amas de frémissements et de tremblements.

Willow lui adressa un simple sourire narquois, redescendant le long du corps pâle qu’elle avait appris à connaître. Un gémissement d’anticipation se coinça dans le fond de la gorge de Morah tandis que la tête de Willow se calait entre ses cuisses, qu’elle avait largement ouvertes. Elle balança sa tête en arrière au premier coup de langue, qui la fit se tendre complètement. Ce n’était pas la première fois, et pourtant, cela lui faisait toujours le même effet quand cette langue, qu’elle aimait caresser de la sienne, s’agitait au plus bas de son anatomie.

Elle sentit le muscle chaud la lécher, s’amusant quelques instants avec son bouton de chair, la faisant gémir de manière indécente. Elle n’était plus qu’une poupée de chiffon, complètement malléable. La langue s’immisça en elle, entrant et sortant, la faisant se tendre un peu plus. Elle raffermit sa prise entre les mèches écarlates et elle laissa échapper une flopée de plaintes aigues, bougeant légèrement son bassin contre cette bouche qui la dévorait, agrippant de son autre main une poignée d’herbe qu’elle serra à s’en faire blanchir les articulations.

Un violent frisson parcourut le corps de Willow. Entendre Morah donner de la voix, la sentir se tordre sous elle, perdre le contrôle sous sa langue qu’elle savait désireuse et aguichante et sûrement aussi un peu frustrante, la faisait trembler d’excitation. Un gémissement plus fort la fit vibrer et elle attrapa entre ses mains le bassin de Morah pour l’empêcher de bouger, la plaquant un peu plus contre le sol. Sournoisement, voulant s’amuser un peu plus, elle modela le sol, l’herbe se transformant lentement en des lianes épaisses qui soulevèrent les bras de Morah au-dessus de sa tête, s’enroulant autour d’eux pour la maintenir fermement pendant qu’une autre entourait sa taille, l’empêchant de faire tout mouvement du bassin.

Morah sursauta en se rendant compte des liens qui l’entravaient. Le regard brumeux, brillant de désir et le souffle court, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Willow. Elle la vit esquisser un sourire moqueur avant d’immiscer de nouveau sa langue en elle, la fouillant lentement, ressortant pour aller taquiner son clitoris. Elle ferma les yeux, la respiration haletante. Elle se tendit comme un arc, les liens serraient plus fortement autours de ses poignets, s’enfonçant un peu dans sa peau tandis qu’elle tirait dessus, écartant plus largement les cuisses, s’ouvrant entièrement à Willow.

\- Pl… Plu… Plus… Wil, haleta-t-elle, avant de pousser un cri de plaisir et de satisfaction quand elle sentit trois doigts entrer soudainement en elle, pendant que la langue s’attelait toujours contre sa source principale de plaisir.  
\- Oui, oui, oh oui continue… Wil…

Elle n’avait plus de consistance, elle ne sentait plus le sol sous elle, ni les liens qui l’entouraient. Il n’existait plus que cette langue qui s’acharnait, à la fois si douce, tentatrice et affolante, ainsi que ces doigts qui lui faisaient voir des étoiles. Elle ne sentait plus la douleur de ses muscles, ni celle de sa blessure, sa tête était dans du coton et son corps, un amoncellement de plaisir qui ne demandait qu’a exploser.

Les phéromones qu’elles dégageaient toutes les deux embaumaient le jardin d’intérieur, une brume légère avait envahit l’espace, les fleurs frémissaient presque d’impatience, l’éternelle passion gémissait de concert avec Morah, sa respiration s’étant accélérée au rythme de la sienne. Les feuilles bruissaient entre elles, les fleurs attendaient avec impatience l’explosion des sens qui était imminente. Même les plus farouches étaient devenues aussi docile que des chatons, les tiges s’entrelaçant au fur et à mesure des gémissements, tremblantes et se tendant comme la corde d’un arc.

Morah ne pu retenir une vague de plaintes qui éclatèrent dans le silence ambiant. Puis un cri lui échappa, son corps s’arqua douloureusement, l’orgasme la traversant de part en part, irradiant ses reins et son bas ventre, s’échappant le long de son dos jusqu’à sa nuque, la laissant frémissante, le plaisir se propageant toujours plus loin alors qu’elle serrait durement les poings.

Sa bouche était ouverte sur une respiration erratique, ayant bien du mal à redescendre du plaisir qui l’avait submergé. Ce n’est que quelques instants plus tard qu’elle réussit à prendre une grande inspiration, les vagues de son orgasme diminuant lentement.

Elle laissa son corps retomber au sol, s’alanguissant dans l’herbe qui chatouillait sa peau nue, brulante et sensible. Elle frotta sa joue contre un de ses bras toujours retenu au-dessus de sa tête, gardant les yeux fermés pour profiter jusqu’au dernier moment des ondes qui la parcouraient encore. A demie consciente, elle sentit les liens la quittaient et le corps chaud de Willow remonter contre elle, parsemant sa peau humide de tendres baisers. Une morsure dans le creux de sa gorge la fit sourire et elle ouvrit les yeux, tournant la tête vers Willow qui la regardait avec un sourire moqueur et une lueur ardente dans le regard. Elle se lécha les lèvres, pressée de faire de Willow un pantin qu’elle pourrait manipuler au gré de ses mains.

Le sexe avec elle avait quelque chose de magique. Tellement différent de ce qu’elle connaissait avec d’autres. Était-ce normal ? Elle avait l’impression d’être complète avec Willow, du moins, elle avait l’impression qu’une partie d’elle se satisfaisait de ce genre de situation et des résultats qu’elle en récoltait.

Son corps n’avait jamais été aussi ravi qu’après avoir fait l’amour avec elle, comme si toutes ses cellules étaient en totale connexion avec celles de Willow. Pourtant, Morah pouvait aussi sentir qu’une autre partie d’elle désirait autre chose, une chose qu’elle refoulait au fond d’elle, qu’elle s’interdisait. Oui, leur relation n’était pas faite pour durer de cette façon, mais dieu que c’était bon et qu’elle s’en sentait revigorée et satisfaite, alors cela n’avait pas vraiment d’importance.

Elle leva un bras lourd, caressant de la main la joue rougie de Willow avant de l’attirer dans un baiser lent et doux qui les fit toutes deux soupirer.

\- Tu as… Des arguments de choc, je suis obligée de l’avouer !  
\- Cela voudrait-il dire que tu as aimé ? s’amusa Willow en souriant.  
\- Hum… en douterais-tu seulement ? Ronronna Morah en retournant la situation, s’asseyant à califourchon sur les hanches de Willow.  
\- Pas une seule seconde !  
\- Tant mieux, parce qu’il n’y a pas de raison, répondit Morah en souriant doucement, accrochant une de ses mains dans les cheveux écarlates et allant mordiller le cou à sa portée.  
\- Ça va laisser des marques ! s’exclama Willow, attrapant entre ses doigts un des poignets rougis de Morah  
\- Ça n’a pas d’importance ! Celles-ci sont de bonnes marques, et puis une pommade cicatrisante et elles disparaîtront aussitôt et personne n’y verra rien.

Elle ne voulait se préoccuper de rien d’autre que du corps qui était allongé en dessous d’elle. A présent, elle était toute disposée à s’amuser à son tour. Elle savait que par ses lamentations et son abandon, elle avait déjà attisé les sens de Willow. Son désir, son envie était déjà à son comble, mais elle n’allait pas se priver de jouer un peu alors qu’elles avaient le manoir pour elles pendant encore quelques heures. Elle esquissa un sourire à la fois ravi et moqueur quand un premier gémissement passa la barrière des lèvres de Willow, se répercutant sur elle malgré l’orgasme dévastateur qu’elle avait déjà subi. Ça promettait d’être intéressant et surtout intense.

Si elle avait été plus attentive, elle aurait peut-être remarqué que le manoir n’était pas aussi désert qu’elle le pensait. Une silhouette se tenait derrière l’épais rideau au niveau de la baie vitrée qui n’avait pas été totalement fermée, et qu’avec surprise, cette dernière avait pu être témoin des derniers échos d’un plaisir qu’elle ne pouvait qu’imaginer, mais qui ne laissait aucun doute sur les évènements qui se déroulaient entre les murs du jardon d’intérieur.

Il avait été à la fois surpris et un peu amusé. Il n’était pas idiot, lui-même avait de nombreuses fois passé la nuit dans la chambre juste à côté de celle de Morah, et même si cela semblait normal étant donné qu’ils vivaient tous ensemble, il n’était pas rare de voir Willow y entrer tard pour n’en ressortir que le lendemain matin. Il n’était pas de ces personnes qui jugent, de plus, il avait un amour inébranlable pour sa petite sœur jumelle et il savait que cette relation les comblait toutes les deux.

Il pouvait savoir que cette relation n’aboutirait à rien de plus qu’à un simple assouvissement de désirs mutuel, cela ne changeait pas le fait que pour l’instant, elles semblaient s’en accommoder parfaitement. Il avait encore du temps devant lui et si, pendant ce laps de temps il pouvait encore contempler le bonheur de sa sœur, il ne s’en priverait pas, même si cela signifiait tomber sur un ébat remplis de passion comme celui dont il venait d’être témoin.

Mais malgré le bonheur qu’il pouvait sentir à des kilomètres, il devrait peut-être quand même commencer à les remettre sur les bons rails. Cette relation n’était pas écrite pour durer, Morah avait un destin plus grand et même si cela était encore un secret bien gardé, sa jolie petite sœur était destinée à quelqu’un d’autre.

Il savait que cela leur paraissaient normal, après tout, elles étaient réellement liées, mais cela ne devait pas poursuivre de cette façon. De plus, il y avait encore une chose que sa sœur devait apprendre, une chose peut-être pas forcément importante, mais nécessaire. Leur lien était fort, mais il fallait qu’il s’exprime d’une toute autre manière, qui, en définitif, les combleraient mieux. A long terme, cette relation les détruiraient toutes les deux, trop désireuses de vouloir bien faire, d’être parfaite l’une pour l’autre, cela les conduiraient à se faire du mal et son unique but à lui, était de protéger sa sœur. Il savait ce qui était le mieux pour elle, surement qu’elle n’en n’aurait jamais conscience, mais il savait ce qu’il devait faire. Cette relation ne pouvait se permettre d’aller plus loin.

Il ferma doucement la baie vitrée sur un gémissement et il s’appuya contre le mur à sa portée en soupirant. Il n’aimait pas ce qu’il devait faire, il appréhendait et haïssait ses prochaines obligations, mais il le fallait, c’était son devoir. Il leva la tête vers le plafond du couloir. Il avait encore un peu de temps, mais ce dernier paraissait filer trop rapidement à son goût. Il esquissa un sourire fataliste et alla chercher une pommade cicatrisante dans l’infirmerie. Il pouvait encore les laisser profiter un peu.

**oOo**

Morah était sortie de la douche et se trouvait à présent dans sa chambre, en train de s’habiller. Ses longs cheveux noir ébène étaient humides et tombaient en cascade dans son dos, goûtant légèrement le long de sa peau pour se perdre dans la mini jupe gothique, noire et écossaise, qu’elle portait.

Elle se tenait debout, devant le grand miroir en bois de bouleau sur pied qui se trouvait entre la table de chevet gauche de son lit, et la plante verte dans le coin de la pièce. La grande baie vitrée, aux épais rideaux noir et mauve, était largement ouverte pour laissait filtrer une douce brise de soirée d’été. Elle venait de passer son soutien-gorge quand son regard s’arrêta sur son flanc, dans le reflet que lui rendait le miroir.

Elle n’y avait pas prêté attention depuis qu’elle avait quitté le jardin d’intérieur avec Willow et qu’elles avaient gagné le troisième étage où était situées leurs chambres, mais maintenant qu’elle se tenait debout devant la glace, elle constatait que la large et longue plaie qui balafrait son flanc jusqu’en dessous de son nombril, n’était plus qu’une trainée rougeâtre, comme si elle s’était douloureusement griffée. La blessure était totalement refermée, elle ne suintait pas de pus et ne la faisait plus souffrir.

Elle fronça les sourcils en tâtant l’endroit, étirant les peaux comme si elles allaient se déchirer par cet acte et lui prouver que la plaie n’était pas guérie. Mais non, il ne se passa rien. Elle haussa un sourcil en frottant pensivement son flanc. L’eau du bassin était certes revigorante et accélérait les cicatrisations, mais en aucun cas elle accomplissait de tels miracles, la plaie devrait encore être bien présente et cela aurait dû complètement guérir avec en complément une pommade cicatrisante.

Comment était-ce possible ? Elle se remémora ce qu’elle avait fait à partir du moment où elle était entrée dans le manoir jusqu’à maintenant. Peut-être s’était-elle passé une pommade cicatrisante sans s’en rappeler ? Non, elle n’était pas sénile et était certaine de s’être juste nettoyée avec un torchon humide avant d’aller se glisser dans l’eau du bassin. Ensuite, elle n’avait pas bougé du jardin d’intérieur, bien trop occupée à subir les attentions de Willow, et l’heure suivante, bien trop accaparée à faire de Willow un pantin malléable.

Elle passa un doigt le long de la marque qui restait de sa plaie, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, la regardant pensivement. Elle passa en revue tout ce qu’elle avait fait avec Willow, des baisers jusqu’aux caresses, puis en haussant de nouveau un sourcil, elle se rappela vaguement que Willow l’avait léchée ici même, sur toute la longueur de sa blessure. C’était vague, mais elle se rappelait avoir ressenti un sentiment de plaisir mêlé à quelque chose d’apaisant, mais elle ne pouvait en être sûre alors qu’à ce moment précis, la langue de Willow parcourait son corps et que tout ce qui l’avait parcouru était des vagues de plaisir et de bien être. Cependant, pouvait-il y avoir une autre explication ? Elle ne s’était rien appliqué de plus et la langue de son amante avait été la seule chose, en plus de l’eau du bassin, qui était entrée en contact avec sa peau meurtrie.

Elle caressait lentement son flanc, tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu’elle ne se rendit pas compte de la présence qui la regardait, appuyée contre l’encadrement de la porte, un pot et un épais livre relié de cuir dans les mains. Elle ne prit pas conscience du regard tendre et dévoué qui s’était posé sur elle, un sourire aimant sur les lèvres.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? fit une voix chaude et légèrement rauque, qui la fit presque sursauter.

Elle se retourna, un peu choqué de s’être fait surprendre de la sorte. Il était rare qu’elle n’ait pas conscience de ce qui l’entourait, mais quand elle se perdait dans ses pensées, elle avait pu s’apercevoir combien il lui était facile de faire abstraction des êtres autour d’elle. Peut-être qu’un jour, elle arriverait à perdre cette maudite habitude, qui de son point de vus, était une faiblesse qui pourrait lui coûter la vie.

Elle rencontra le regard de son frère jumeau, presque aussi semblable que le sien. Ses yeux sans pupille, de couleur améthyste et parsemé de tâches noires qui la regardaient avec une kyrielle de lueurs. De l’amusement ? Un brin de joie ? De la peine ? Et peut-être un peu de résignation ? Mais tout cela disparaissait si rapidement qu’elle finissait par se dire qu’elle se faisait des idées.

Il était son adorable frère, celui pour qui elle serait capable de donner sa vie, l’être qu’elle aimait sûrement le plus au monde malgré tout l’amour qu’elle pouvait porter à ses parents, comme à ses autres frères et à sa sœur. Ses cheveux de la même teinte que les siens, tombaient dans le creux de son cou. Il avait relevé les côtés, comme le faisait leur père, en une petite queue de cheval, laissant pendre les mèches les plus courtes autour de son visage pâle et anguleux. Ezra avait toujours eu un petit côté androgyne qui l’avait rapproché du physique de sa sœur, cependant, plus il mûrissait, plus il s’affirmait, son corps devenant plus ferme, plus puissant, plus Morah s’apercevait du changement qui s’opérait chez son jumeau. Il devenait un homme et elle était fière de l’avoir à ses côtés.

Ses muscles fins étaient noueux, sa mâchoire carrée et ses traits marqués malgré leur finesse, Ezra avait pourtant essuyé un nombre conséquent de combat lui aussi, mais cela ne transparaissait qu’à peine sur son apparence. Il était plus grand qu’elle, lui avait pu se développer correctement à contrario d’elle, qui à cause de sa maladie, avait eu énormément de retard. Elle pouvait se rappeler parfaitement combien à l’âge de six ans, elle en paraissait encore à peine trois. Elle en garderait des séquelles à vie et sa petite taille et sa fine corpulence en était les principales.

\- A rien de spéciale, je me posais juste quelques questions intrigantes, lui répondit-elle, en jetant un dernier coup d’œil à son flanc avant de se diriger vers son lit pour passer un débardeur noir, dont elle ajusta les manches courtes sur ses épaules.

Ezra hochât vaguement la tête en s’avançant dans la chambre. Il pouvait parfaitement deviner quelles questions elle s’était posées, tandis qu’il avait intercepté le doigt curieux qui parcourait, apparemment, une blessure qui avait dû être importante sur son flanc tout en fronçant les sourcils. Il raffermit sa prise autour de l’épais grimoire en cuir qu’il tenait dans une main, s’approchant du bureau sur lequel traînait un ordinateur portable allumé et ouvert sur une page plutôt étrange dont il ne se préoccupa pas. Il déposa le livre sur le coin du meuble et s’appuya nonchalamment contre ce dernier.

\- Quelles genres de question ? demanda-t-il, espérant récolter une réponse bien qu’il sache que cela était certainement inutile.  
\- Oh, tu sais, la routine.

Il acquiesça doucement, jouant avec le pot qu’il tenait entre les mains et suivit du regard Morah qui attrapa sa brosse à cheveux, voulant entreprendre un démêlage intensif. Il étouffa un rire moqueur, s’attirant un regard noir de sa sœur, ce qui l’amusa un peu plus. Du menton, il l’incita à s’asseoir sur le fauteuil du bureau qui était juste à côté de lui, puis il lui prit la brosse des mains.

\- Tu devrais appliquer ça sur tes poignets ! lui dit-il, lui fourrant dans les mains le petit pot de pommade à la place de la brosse à cheveux, remarquant les rougeurs légère sur la peau, tandis que Morah s’asseyait doucement en haussant un sourcil.  
\- De la crème cicatrisante ? fit-elle, se retournant vers son frère qui hochât simplement la tête. Comment… ?  
\- Disons que la baie vitrée n’était pas correctement fermée et que je suis passé par là, quand, par hasard, j’ai saisit quelques bruits curieux, la coupa-t-il, brossant gentiment les longues mèches de Morah qui se laissa docilement faire, s’enfonçant dans son fauteuil, un peu dépitée par l’aveu de son frère.  
\- Nous ne voulions pas que…  
\- Je me doute, mais sache que ça fait un petit moment que je le savais ! s’exclama-t-il en se penchant légèrement et soufflant dans le creux de son oreille. Tu sais pourtant que tu ne peux rien me cacher, comme je ne peux rien te cacher. Il se releva, reprenant sa tâche avec douceur, démêlant les nœuds avec attention jusqu’à ce qu’il se contente de passer ses mains entre les boucles soyeuses.  
\- Pourquoi ne m’en as-tu pas parlé ? Ça dure pourtant depuis un petit moment, maintenant.  
\- toi non plus tu n’es pas venu me parler de Kannah, alors que je me doute très bien que tu sais pour elle et moi.

Morah étouffa un rire discret. Bien sûr qu’elle savait, Kannah était quelqu’un d’adorable et d’aimant, un petit rayon de soleil qu’elle aimait. C’était la petite chose baveuse de leur père et elle était sa sœur, mais elle ne savait absolument pas ce que voulais dire le mot discrétion. Elle était sûre que même leurs pères savaient pour cette relation, tellement leur petit lutin le criait inconsciemment sur les toits. Quoique, Matashi devait carrément l’ignorer encore, après tout, il était un peu lourdaud quand il fallait se rendre compte des sentiments qui l’entouraient.

\- En fait, j’attendais que tu m’en parle toi-même, lâcha-t-elle, se retournant vers son frère qui posa la brosse à cheveux sur le bureau.

C’était un point qui l’avait un peu blessé. Son frère lui avait toujours dit quand une personne l’intéressait. C’était une habitude qu’ils avaient prise de toujours se donner mutuellement un avis concret, objectifs, peut-être pas forcément neutre, mais extérieur avant de plus s’engager.

\- Et je l’aurais fait, pourquoi en doutes-tu ?  
\- Parce que tu ne l’as pas fait dès le début. C’est un secret de polichinelle, vous avez toujours étés très proches, et même s’il n’y à aucun lien de sang entre toi et Kannah, il s’agit quand même de ma sœur, nous avons grandit ensemble toutes les deux, quant à toi, tu es réellement mon frère, je ne m’attends pas à avoir un droit de jugement par rapport à ta vie privée, mais même s’il s’agit de Kannah, je pensais que tu aurais pris la peine de m’en parler plus tôt. Nous l’avons toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant.  
\- Tu sais, il n’y a rien de concret, lui répondit-il, s’appuyant contre le rebord du bureau.

Il s’empara du pot de crème cicatrisante qui se trouvait entre les mains de Morah pour l’ouvrir. Il trempa ses doigts dedans et l’étala contre le premier poignet de sa sœur qu’elle lui tendit docilement, sachant qu’elle n’y couperait pas.

\- En fait, reprit-il, nous discutons beaucoup pour l’instant, il a été difficile de mettre de côté le fait que nous ayons était élevés ensemble et éduqués de façon à être frère et sœur. Je sais que cela ne dérangerait pas père et papa, mais ça a été dur pour nous-mêmes.

Il regarda sa sœur, absorbé par les gestes qu’il faisait contre les marques sur ses poignets, massant en de petits cercles pour faire pénétrer plus efficacement la crème. Elle se laissait totalement faire, restant à sa merci et brusquement, il pensa qu’un jour, il arriverait certainement que tout ce qu’il y avait entre eux disparaitrait au profil de la haine. Il n’était pas réellement prêt pour cela, tous les moments qu’ils avaient ensemble lui manqueraient.

Il retint un soupir, prenant entre ses doigts le second poignet, tellement fin et petit que cela lui semblait à la fois surprenant et effrayant. A de trop nombreuses reprises, il avait eu peur de la perdre. Il le massa de la même façon, faisant pénétrer la crème, se répétant que cette relation devait être arrêtée maintenant. Elle durait depuis déjà trop longtemps et bientôt, elles auraient d’autres occupations, de nouvelles obligations. Une guerre qui éclaterait, sur les bras. Il était impossible qu’elles continuent ainsi. Il se maudissait un peu que ce soit lui qui lui demande, explicitement ou non, d’y mettre un terme, mais il n’y avait aucune autre alternative.

\- J’aimerais que tu réfléchisses à ta relation avec Willow.  
\- Je te demande pardon !?

Il lâcha le poignet et referma le pot de pommade, avant d’aller s’essuyer les mains sur la serviette humide qui traînait sur le rebord du lit. Dos à elle, il pinça les lèvres et ferma brièvement les yeux puis se retourna, un air impassible sur le visage. Il ne ruinerait pas une amitié, cela n’était pas son but et en aucun cas c’était ce qu’il désirait. De toute façon, il savait que cela était impossible, il voulait seulement qu’elle entende raison. Entre Willow et elle, cela ne pouvait être que du sexe qui les comblerait pendant un temps, mais finirait en contre partie, par les vider de toute vie. Il était hors de question qu’il perde sa sœur pour une relation vide de sens.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça, de quel droit tu…  
\- Cela ne serait pas la première fois que nous nous mêlons de la vie de l’autre.

Il alla fermer la porte de la chambre et s’adossa à cette dernière, regardant sans faillir Morah qui était impassible.

\- Ce que je te demande, c’est juste d’y réfléchir !  
\- Je ne te demande pas de réfléchir à ta situation avec Kannah, moi !  
\- Morah, tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle ! Et tu sais aussi parfaitement que nos situations sont différentes. Je veux seulement m’assurer d’une chose.  
\- Et de quoi ?

Il s’approcha d’elle, s’accroupissant entre ses cuisses qu’elle avait écartées, toujours assise sur son siège. Il prit son visage en coupe, levant la tête, caressant du pouce le dessous de ses yeux. Il n’y avait pas de colère dans ces derniers, juste de la confiance et de l’amour. Et c’était réciproque, cette bête qui brulait en lui, aimait sa sœur, il l’aimait tellement qu’il serait prêt à tout.

\- Je veux que ce soit purement sexuel !  
\- Toi, mon cher frère qui passe au peigne fin toutes mes relations, souhaite que je me déprave au point que ces dernières ne soient que purement sexuelles, souffla-t-elle, riant doucement.  
\- Non, seulement avec Willow, je te rassure. Je veux seulement que tu comprennes que cette relation n’aboutira à rien.  
\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? s’agaça Morah.  
\- Certainement comme tu le sais toi aussi. C’est uniquement l’aboutissement du désir, celui qui embrouille vos sens et votre esprit, parce que vous êtes liées.

Morah soupira en fermant les yeux, appuyant son front contre celui de son frère. Elle savait déjà tout ça, bien sûr que leur relation était un assouvissement un peu malsain de leurs désirs et Willow le savait aussi. Mais pour l’instant, elles étaient bien dans ce petit cocon qui leurs convenait. Elle esquissa un sourire, rouvrant les yeux, les plongeant dans ceux de son frère, qui lui sourit en retour.

\- Nous sommes des esclaves chéris, ceux de nos désirs qui enflamment nos sens, qui brulent en nous et nous consument, cela peut être indépendant de nos volontés, au détriment de nos promesses, cela nous déchire et nous assemble, mais nous en voulons toujours plus. Nous sommes de simples esclaves, qui indépendamment de notre raison, laissons nos envies prendre le dessus, mais nous ne sommes pas idiots au point d’ignorer que cela peut nous êtres fatale.  
\- Alors au détriment de toute logique, vous vous laissez consumer d’un accord tacite, mais au moment venu, vous saurez dire stop ? lui répondit Ezra, un sourire étirant légèrement ses lèvres face à ce début de citation qui se trouvait dans un livre qu’ils connaissaient si bien tous les deux.  
\- Nous ne sommes pas idiotes au point d’ignorer que cela peut nous être fatal.  
\- Je ne veux pas ruiner ton bonheur, mais cela n’est pas pour toi.  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour nous. Il n’a jamais été question d’une relation durable, cela n’a jamais été basé sur autre chose que du sexe.

Ezra soupira doucement, se détacha de Morah et se releva, se dispensant de lui faire remarquer qu’il s’inquiétait bien plus pour elle que pour Willow. Puis il posa une main sur l’épais grimoire qu’il avait emmené avec lui.

\- Tu devrais le lire.  
\- De quoi parle-t-il ?  
\- D’un très grand peuple que le monde a volontairement un peu oublié. Celui des êtres des eaux.  
\- Les êtres des eaux sont plutôt secrets sur leur mode de vie, il est rare de trouver des témoignages qui sont vrais.  
\- Celui-là est un peu spécial, et je t’assure que tout ce qui y est inscrit là-dedans est vrai. Tu apprendras des choses importantes qui t’apporteront peut-être des réponses et qui seront peut-être un jour nécessaires de dévoiler.  
\- Décidemment, tu parles par énigme aujourd’hui. Qu’est ce qui t’arrive ?  
\- Des choses vont changer, mais cela ne doit pas t’inquiéter, parce que c’est sans importance.

Pourtant, le regard qu’elle perçut lui disait qu’au contraire, cela devait être d’une importance capitale. Il lui adressa un sourire en coin quand des coups bruyants se firent entendre contre la porte, la détournant de ses préoccupations.

\- Allez, les siamois, descendez, il est l’heure de manger ! cria la voix de Matashi à travers la porte, les faisant rirent.  
\- Allons-y, avant que tout le monde s’impatiente.

Morah hochât la tête et s’avança jusqu’à ouvrir le battant contre laquelle son second frère aîné frappait comme un fou.

\- C’est impressionnant que le ventre sur patte que tu es, Morah, n’ait pas encore pris le pas sur la raison logique qui t’habite normalement, s’exclama Mat, souriant largement.  
\- Tu n’es qu’un crétin sans cervelle, lui répondit-elle, tout en lui assénant une claque derrière la tête.

Ezra leva discrètement les yeux au ciel tandis qu’ils traversaient tous trois le couloir, dévalant les trois étages sous les vannes et les noms d’oiseaux que Morah et Mat s’envoyait pendant que lui comptait gentiment les points de son côté. Ils sortaient du hall intérieur, se dirigeant vers le grand salon, quand une odeur agréable d’omelette et de tomate leur parvenant, fit joyeusement gargouiller l’estomac de Mora, sous le rire de Matashi.

Un corps se colla contre Morah et Ezra, entourant leurs têtes d’un bras tandis qu’un rire grave et chaud qu’ils connaissaient bien, leur parvenait.

\- Coucou ma petite souris, une semaine que je ne t’ai pas vue et tu ne t’es même pas précipitée pour saluer ton vieux père ! fit une voix faussement outrée.  
\- Qu’est ce qui se passe ? Papa ne t’as pas assez satisfait que tu as eu du mal à supporter mon absence ?  
\- Hey, s’exclama une voix derrière eux. Elle sentit un pincement sur une de ses cuisses qui la fit doucement rire. Sois un peu plus respectueuse, non mais ! Une semaine sans plus aucune règle et voila que ça se croit tout permis !  
\- C’est vrai ça, sois un peu plus respectueuse avec papounet, c’est lui qui a longuement déprimé.  
\- Vous êtes vraiment idiots, soupira Renan en levant les mains au ciel. Nous ne mangeons pas dans le grand salon, mais dans la véranda du jardin d’intérieur. Martha pense qu’avec un temps pareil, profiter du jardin et du bassin est une bonne idée.

Morah se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire stupidement sans aucune raison. Profiter du jardin par un temps pareil, oh oui c’était une excellente idée, son corps frémissait encore rien qu’en pensant à ce qu’elle y avait fait quelques heures plus tôt avec Willow.

\- Bonjour quand même, ma chérie, fit Renan, étreignant Mora. Je suis content que tu sois enfin rentrée à la maison.  
\- Oui, ça fait du bien d’avoir notre petite souris présente, renchéris William, embrassant sa fille sur la joue.  
\- Quand est ce que tu arrêteras avec ce surnom stupide ?  
\- Jamais ! Allez, en route mauvaise troupe !

Ils traversèrent le reste du manoir, pénétrant dans la véranda, le parquet craquant légèrement sous leurs pieds. Kannah était déjà assise à sa place, piquant des tomates cerises dans un saladier, discutant et rigolant avec Yolan que Matashi partit ennuyer. Ezra prit tranquillement place à la table en compagnie de ses parents avec lesquels il discutait. Un peu plus loin, Raymond faisait le tour du jardin, allumant les flambeaux qui s’y trouvaient et qui longeaient les différentes allées, dégageant une odeur agréable, bien qu’un peu aigre, de citronnelle.

De là où elle était, Morah vit Martha arriver, les bras chargés d’un saladier de salade verte, suivi de Willow, qui peinait à transporter une assiette énorme d’omelette, une baguette et un pichet d’eau qui penchait dangereusement. Elle alla à sa rencontre, passant une main rapide dans les cheveux coupé au carré de Martha qui devinrent d’un vert pastel brillant qui la rendit heureuse et fit tinter son rire, tandis qu’elle tournait sur elle-même sous les exclamations de chacun qui y allait de leurs avis.

\- Martha n’a pas pitié de toi on dirait, fit doucement Mora, s’emparant de la baguette et du pichet d’eau, faisant frôler leurs doigts avec frémissement.  
\- Tu la connais, quand tu te propose pour l’aider, tu cours directement au bagne, s’amusa Willow.  
\- Manger dans la véranda, il fallait qu’elle ait l’idée aujourd’hui.  
\- Au moins, nous avons quelques souvenirs récents que nous pouvons contempler.

Morah rigola doucement et Willow haussa un sourcil quand son amante leva la main qui tenait la baguette, pour enlever, du pouce, une mèche de cheveux de devant son visage.

\- Il n’y à plus de marque ! s’exclama-t-elle, attrapant le poignet entre ses doigts, tenant précairement l’assiette dans son autre main.  
\- Crème cicatrisante, éluda Morah, se disant que le moment où elles devraient discuter pouvait bien encore attendre.

Elle aimait leur petite vie, leur petit cocon et elle ne voulait pas s’en séparer pour l’instant. Elles regagnèrent le reste de la famille, posant leurs fardeaux sur la table avant de s’asseoir l’une à côté de l’autre à leurs places, sous les rires et l’ambiance bon enfant qui régnait. C’était agréable, paisible et chaleureux. Oui, elle aimait sa vie et elle aimait encore plus sa famille.

Son père, à sa gauche, lui posait tout un tas de questions sur ce qu’elle avait fait pendant sa semaine d’absence, son second père lui demandait si elle avait fait assez attention avant de retourner à sa conversation avec Raymond et Martha. Yolan et Matashi se disputaient sur une partie d’échec où Mat accusait Yolan d’avoir triché pour gagner un pari plutôt stupide, Kannah, Willow et Ezra discutaient ensemble, bien qu’elle puisse voir les nombreux coups d’œil que son frère jumeau posait sur elle.

Elle croqua dans une tomate cerise, laissant le jus exploser dans sa bouche. Étrangement, elle voulait rester silencieuse et juste profiter de ce moment familial. Il y avait quelque chose de spécial, un plus qu’elle n’aurait pu nommer, comme si ce quelque chose, la poussait à vouloir garder chaque parcelle de cet instant comme souvenir.

Elle tourna la tête vers Willow, qui bizarrement, discutait chiffon avec Kannah. Elle l’observa, ses longs cheveux rouges étaient relevés en une haute queue de cheval, ses yeux si fascinant d’un saisissant vert pâle, brillaient de bonheur et de contentement. Elle était lumineuse, dans sa petite robe d’été verte forêt. Bien qu’elle ne l’avoue probablement jamais, Morah trouvait chaque jour Willow rayonnante, un petit rayon de soleil qu’elle ne pourrait jamais lâcher. Elle l’aimait, certes, il y avait quelque chose de différent, cela n’était pas basé sur une relation proprement amoureuse, et même si ce qu’elle vivait était purement sexuel, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer ce sentiment qui l’étouffait quand elle posait ses yeux sur elle, et Morah savait que c’était réciproque.

Surprise, elle sentit une main chaude saisir la sienne sous la table et son amante tourna la tête vers elle, lui souriant gentiment. Elle lui répondit d’un discret sourire en coin tout en serrant la main sa main dans la sienne, avant de se tourner vers son frère qui lui posait une question. Sa relation était étrange, mais malgré cela, elle la trouvait agréable et apaisante. Rassurante. Willow serait toujours là, à ses côtés et elle n’avait vraiment besoin de plus.

**oOo**

Nous sommes certainement des esclaves, ceux de nos désirs que nous ne pouvons et ne voulons pas réfréner ni ignorer. Que cela soit au détriment de nos volontés, de notre raison ou même de nos promesses. Cela pourrait bien nous paraître immoral, inavouable, mais pour nous, c’étaient pour l’instant l’assouvissement d’un désir qui nous enflammes, qui d’un regard nous fait sourire, nous fait perdre nos moyens, qui d’un geste nous fait frissonner et d’un souffle nous rend quémandeuses. Nous ne pouvons rien y faire, c’est au-dessus de nos forces tandis que nous nous sentons toujours poussées l’une vers l’autre.

Alors oui, nous sommes des esclaves. Nous nous enfermons nous-mêmes dans un cercle vicieux qui nous étourdit. Nous sommes dépendantes d’un désir qui nous consume, celui de nos sens, qui, malgré les nombreuses promesses qu’ont aient put se faire, ait été vain en sachant que d’un regard, nous ne voulons qu’une chose, en avoir toujours plus. Si je devais écrire ma relation, je lui donnerais comme titre une simple phrase, qui à mon avis, donnerait tout son sens à ce que nous vivons.

Le désir de nos sens.

 

**Fin**


End file.
